Trust me You'll like Waltzing Better
by CarmillaCareBearKarnstein
Summary: Carmilla is a famous Ballroom Dance instructor. Laura is a late night blogger and hip-hop instructor. When the two meet and argue over whose style is harder, they decide to have a little competition. They switch their roles to prove their points, but soon learn to appreciate the other's style. How can two polar opposites deal with the fact that their starting to fall in love?


**Name: Trust Me, You'll Like Waltzing More.**

**Rated: M for mature in much later chapters.**

**Authors Notes: I absolutely suck at story summaries so the fact that you actually clicked the link is awesome.**

** Be warned, Creampuffs. This fic is a weird idea that popped into mind at 12:30 am and isn't well thought out yet. Comments and respective critique would be nice. I am nor have I ever been a dancer. (Actually I was when I was like 4-8, but c'mon now). If I offend anyone with the wrong terms or describe something wrong please do not think I'm trying to be rude! Please feel free to message me saying what the correct terms would be, how to improve the fic, etc. If anyone would like to beta this small fic then feel free to message me about that too!**

Carmilla Karnstein at the mere age of 23 years old is an outstanding ballroom dancer. Older people were at first reluctant to hear that a college student would be teaching ballroom dancing, traditional and modern, while trying to keep up with her classes. She's a Philosophy major and History minor. One might ask how could she manage to teach an entire class three to four nights a week from beginners to advanced? It's actually easy. All it takes is determination and dedication. These two things led Carmilla to the life she has today, September 23, 2014. Carmilla is well known among the state as a ballroom dancer and charges a small fee for people to join her classes. Despite the small amount of money she charges, many students come to her classes and so she's able to make a great living. Who needs to work in Starbucks when you could make money off of doing what you love?

No one's life is perfect though. Carmilla's job is getting a little hard. The space she was once using to teach her classes was too small. Not only did she raise her money to rent out an official studio, but dedicated students even helped chip in when paying for it. The space was enormous compared to where the classes were first held. There were large windows to light up the room, white walls to make the illusion of the room being even bigger than it already is, and wooden floors for the dancers to work on. Carmilla's favorite part of the room was the mirror that stretched the length of the entire wall. When visiting the room with the Landlord, Carmilla was in love. He didn't even need to take her fully inside before she agreed to raise the money for it.

Being young and naive can have it's consequences though. One could only imagine Carmilla's dismay when she learned that the mirror was in fact not a normal mirror, but a one way mirror. She wasn't sure what was worse. Breaking the news to her students that they don't have a mirror to work with and will have to work in this space for about three months...

Or that the class that's on the other side of the mirror is a hip-hop class. The students were young, ranging from fifteen to about thirty-eight. All were wearing little clothing, and the clothes that they were wearing were three sizes too big. The teacher of the class looks like she doesn't even belong in there. Carmilla has been told that the girl's name is Laura Hollis, a 24 year old woman who "knows what she's doing". She wears baggy sweatpants, a tank-top, and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun when dancing. Compared to Carmilla's students, that class was dirty and full of sick jokes. It was disgusting and would turn her own students away since they'd be distracted by their blasting music and dancing. God damn this one way mirror and God damn her naive self not looking more into the studio before purchasing it.

It was 6:20 pm on a Friday night. This is the first night Carmilla will be teaching her class in this venue. From what it looks like the other class and teacher has yet to arrive. All she could do was sit on the floor, rubbing at her face with her hands as she waits for her students to arrive at the new location. The embarrassment she'll have to go through while explaining to them her situation was already making her anxious. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She'd turn on some calming music to help or even practice the choreography, but she just didn't have her heart to dance tonight. Not with these nerves taking over her mind and body.

The young ballroom dancer suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't alone. Her head turns to meet the one way mirror, her dark eyes landing on the figure of a girl with a smile on her face. It was Laura, early for her class. The girl was wearing a jacket and baggy sweatpants, attire that made Carmilla roll her eyes. Yes, one should dress comfortably when dancing, but modest too! Laura for the first time turns to face the mirror, causing Carmilla's eyes to widen. It may sound stupid, but Carmilla's never seen her face before. She only knew the girl by her figure. There's no lying that she's very attractive and by the way she walked right now it looks like she's aware of it. She had a cheeky grin on her face as she approaches the mirror. For a moment Carmilla had the sudden fear that Laura could see her and that she was going to call her out on being alone in her room, but then she remember the whole situation.

From what Carmilla knows, Laura is unaware of her class in the room. To Laura, Carmilla doesn't exist yet. The tiny brunette is right in front of the mirror now and crouches down right next to Carmilla. Her lips move as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun. Carmilla has no idea what Laura is saying nor does she have the desire to know.

It's 7 pm and both dance rooms are full of students. How coincidental is it that they start at the same time? Carmilla broke the news to her class about the whole thin walls and one way mirror situation, and they really didn't care. She was stressing herself out for absolutely nothing.

"Alright everyone!" She claps her hands together to gain her class's attention. They were all eager to continue practicing with their dancing partners. Currently the song they were working with was _Time After Time _by Cyndi Lauper. "We're going to be starting from the top! Group 1 please take your positions, group 2 and 3 can sit to the side for now and watch. Learn from their movements. Give respectful criticism. Are we ready? Okay!" Once the soft music began to play the small group of eight people (four pairs) began to dance. They were the less experienced dancers or people who have just recently joined the class so Carmilla wanted to study the way they moved. She circled the room like a panther stalking it's prey. Her eyes focused on the littlest details like where a woman places her foot, how her body moves in a certain step, or even the look in her eyes while dancing to see if she was giving it her all. The same goes for the man. Was his posture straight? Did the two flow together or were they like oil and vinegar?

There was one student, a girl named Ell, who couldn't seem to find her footing on a certain step. Respectfully Carmilla replaces Ell's partner and places one hand gently on the girl's hip, the other in her hand. Carmilla's grip was firm, and she was obviously serious about this. Ell on the other hand was not. There was a look of either fear or embarrassment in her eyes. Carmilla would have to find a way to make her comfortable while dancing. Her dark eyes flicker to the floor to see how the girl is placing her feet. "You seem to be weak in the knees..." She comments in a low and husky voice. Ell makes a noise to show her confusion. "What you're doing is focusing too much on your upper body, and relying on your lower body to do it's work. You're stiff. Here. Relax." Carmilla's gentle voice and soft touches help the girl ease up within seconds. The class watches with interest.

"See? You'll feel that in the morning. That's what you get for being so stiff. Take a nice hot shower when you get home, okay? It will ease your muscles." She shakes her head and returns to correcting her student. "Okay. Now that you've relaxed, I want you to give equal attention to both sections of your body. It may seem hard at first, but I want you to dedicate yourself to learning how to do it. Let the music move you. Don't be so strict about dancing, okay? It's meant to be fun. Now lets take it from the top, okay?" A nod comes from her student and Carmilla gestures for one of the other kids to start the music.

Even though Carmilla's students have seen her dance before they're still mesmerized. There was not a move she made that didn't have grace. Her body moved to the beat and a content smile was on her face while she danced with her student. Luckily for her, Ell was able to keep up. Their bodies and faces were close, something that Carmilla was used to and not bothered by. Her eyes were set on studying Ell's movements. Ell's hand gently grasps Carmilla's shoulder, the other still holding Carmilla's, and they continue to dance. They circle each other like two lovers who were the only ones in the room and spin so gracefully that a swan would be envious of their moves.

With the little tips and tricks Carmilla was able to fix the problem. For a moment everything seemed to be going great. The music fades out and Carmilla and Ell are left staring into each other's eyes, a smile breaking out on their faces. Their hold on each other lingers a moment too long and then the moment is ruined by a faint voice echoing in the room.

"Alright everyone take your places! We're learning the last part of the dance today, okay? I know! Exciting, right?! Okay so we're starting right at the chorus today! Watch me first!" The small brunette's voice was loud, that's for sure. Carmilla's train of thought was disrupted. She lets go of Ell and looks at Laura through the one way mirror. Not only did the young woman have her own class's attention, but she had Carmilla's too. After pressing play on her radio the lyrics to Jason Derulo's _Talk Dirty _fills both rooms.

Laura's index finger taps the air to the beat, mumbling to herself which moves happen at which cue. As soon as her she hears the right note to begin dancing hits her eyes flash open and Carmilla's heart is suddenly racing. Carmilla is willing to place a bet that Laura _can _see her class from her side of the mirror because there's no mistaking it that their eyes were locked when Laura began to dance. The girl's moves were fast and intense. Her hips swayed back and forth and shoulders bounced up and down. Her body moved in a sensual way that would have never be allowed just a century ago. It was oddly captivating to watch her.

The dance was over all too soon. That's the con of a fast upbeat song like that. The dance only lasts about thirty seconds since the teacher often takes only bits and pieces of the song for their students to dance to. Laura was saying something after showing the part to her students. It looks like she was breaking it down for them now. They were fast learners. Some of them were already predicting what she was going to do. There was chest popping and loud laughter coming from the other class and dare Carmilla say that it actually looks like fun.

One of Carmilla's students clears his throat to gain her attention. Right. She has a class to teach, not focus on the small brunette who can really dance...

By 8:30pm both classes are over. One class is a sweaty mess while the other is relaxed and feeling better than ever. Both classes were dismissed, leaving Carmilla in her studio to clean up the empty water bottles. As for Laura she was to gather snack wrappers, water bottles, and even some discarded clothes. Really her class was a bunch of animals and Carmilla could only wonder how she puts up with them. Then again she's the leader.

After cleaning up Carmilla puts her jacket on, slings her bag over her shoulder, and steps out of the room. That was a wrap for day one, and she can only imagine what the next days will bring her. As soon as Carmilla turns her back to the door she's met by a tiny and sweaty brunette. It was Laura. The girl had a look of pure curiosity on her face as she downed the rest of her water bottle. Their eyes meet for a brief second, causing Carmilla to quirk an eyebrow.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before! Are you knew here?" Laura inquires in a bubbly voice. It sounds a lot different than through a wall. Carmilla makes a mental note of that.

"I suppose you can say I'm new in the building." Carmilla answers in a dull tone of voice. "I work in the room next to yours."

"Oh? Someone finally rented that place out? Congratulations then! I'm Laura. Laura Hollis. Hip-Hop dance instructor~" Before Carmilla could react a hand is being shoved out so they can shake. She reluctantly takes it. She wasn't in a mood for a conversation. What she wanted to do was go home and study for exams.

"Carmilla Karnstein. Ballroom dancing instructor." Carmilla responds with a sigh.

"Oh! Ballroom? Wow. That's interesting! Just let me know if I'm ever playing the music too loud or-" Laura stops speaking and for a moment Carmilla wonders if she completely ran out of battery.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Carmilla Karnstein? Like _the_ Carmilla Karnstein?" Oh. So she knew of Carmilla.

"Yes. I am she." Carmilla rolls her eyes and takes a step forward, trying to hint that she was going to leave. If this were any other person Carmilla would have walked away by now, but for some reason she wanted to hear about what Laura had to say.

"Oh that's so cool! I never thought I'd ever meet you! You always show up on my feed online. People are always showering you with compliments on those amazing pictures, but I'm sure you already know that!"

What?

Carmilla's face scrunches up in confusion and she even looks a little offended for some reason. "I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

"Yeah! You know, social media. There are pictures and videos of you dancing all over! Why do you think you're so well known?"

"I erm.. I'm not a social media kind of person. I just never knew people thought of me like that." To be honest Carmilla's confidence just went up after hearing that.

"Of course! I mean you're gorgeous! I mean- Well... You get what I mean." Carmilla couldn't be too sure with the dim lighting, but she swears that Laura was blushing.

For a brief second Carmilla looks Laura up and down, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a sly smile. "Thanks, Cutie. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you around." And without saying anything else she leaves.

As soon as Carmilla's back is turned to Laura a big grin breaks out on her face.


End file.
